An electronic device, such as a smartphone, may support various functions such as voice communication, photographing, and reproduction of videos. Further, the electronic device may support a function of adjusting the brightness of a screen of a display or a function of turning off a screen of a display by detecting an approach of the head of the user during voice communication according to surrounding environments. In order to support the function, the electronic device may include an infrared (IR) sensor. The IR sensor, for example, may irradiate infrared light (an infrared ray) having a specific wavelength band, and may receive the infrared light that is reflected by an object and returns to detect a proximity of the object or detect an intensity of illumination of a peripheral area.
Meanwhile, the electronic device may include a cover window that forms a part of an external appearance of the electronic device to protect a screen of the display. The cover window may have at least one hole. The at least one hole formed in the cover window may include a sensor hole that functions as a passage of light irradiated from the IR sensor and light that enters the IR sensor.
The electronic device of the related art has a sensor hole formed in the cover window to be viewed from the outside, so that an integral feeling of an external appearance of the electronic device may deteriorate.